Dominance
by Sylean89
Summary: What happens when the two most powerful demons in the land will only settle for the best to be theirs? When no other being compares, this power brings them together in a violent crash of energy. Who will come out on top, literally? (One-shot.)


Dominance

Summary: What happens when the two most powerful demons in the land will only settle for the best to be theirs? When no other being compares, this power brings them together in a violent crash of energy. Who will come out on top, literally? (One-shot.)

Sesshomaru/Naraku. Brutal Yaoi smut, MPreg, minor OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Uncensored Lemon included, vicious but consensual.

(A/N: I don't normally write yaoi, that's more of my sister's thing, but I got this idea and it sounded good enough to make up a one-shot for it. Smut! With minor plot points.)

* * *

This "relationship" of sorts had started some time ago, both drawn to the other by the pull of immense power. Neither could resist it, since that was precisely what both Sesshomaru and Naraku sought. Neither had been marked yet, despite many attempts, because there was still one major area of opposition between them, the position of dominance.

As a top dog, an Alpha of his pack, first-born, and heir to the western lands, Sesshomaru would sooner die than become someone's bitch. Naraku had a similar defiance. He wanted to _own_ the power Sesshomaru contained, be one with it, not allow himself to be controlled by it. The lust was there, as was obvious by the physical reactions they both exhibited, but it was a lust to dominate, to subdue the other.

A deep rumble echoed through Sesshomaru's chest, the first of many demands to submit, a demand that would not be heeded. Sesshomaru attempted to tower over the dark-haired male who he had backed up against a boulder. Mist floated around in the air and hot water droplets trailed down both their bodies as they stood disrobed in the scalding hot spring. Naraku responded to the command by chuckling and pulled back on a handful of silken hair, forcing their owner's head back at an uncomfortable angle. _'And so it begins,'_ Naraku noted the pattern about to repeat once again.

Sesshomaru sliced his claws at the offending arm that caused his neck to be exposed in such a submissive way, forcing Naraku to release him. The spider instead snatched up the offending wrist before he could be harmed with one hand and used his free one to twirl a strand of silver hair, gently brushing the backs of his fingers against the soft skin of his "lover" in the process. Again, he was treating him as an object in the subtlest of ways, never directly ordering him to back down, but showing his insistence for authority in how he behaved. Sesshomaru snapped his fangs at the nearby hand, again forcing Naraku to release him. Naraku found this side of Sesshomaru quite stimulating, the side he would exhibit when his beast would momentarily wrest control. It was a perilous hold, when they were entwined in moments like these. They were equally matched, and equally determined to not give in. Too much rode on whatever position they would find themselves in, for you see, as strong as their combined desire was, they had never gotten the chance to consummate anything. Whatever position they ended up in on the first time, would pave the way for all consecutive encounters, or so they saw it.

Eyes flashing between red and gold, Sesshomaru pressed his full body against the other male, not bothering to free his solo wrist. Their prominences digging into the others' hard body, both threat and promise of pleasure if only one would succumb.

"Come now, Sesshomaru," Naraku spoke lowly, enticingly, able to excite the great demon before him just as easily as Sesshomaru could him, "you're not still attempting to overpower me, are you?" He let his free hand slip between their bodies and find purchase upon the throbbing projection of his partner. "We both want the same thing, and yet, will only be left wanting if this cycle continues."

"You are a fool if you think I will submit to you," Sesshomaru found his voice, more gravelly than normal as his beast pulled at its fraying leash. He wrenched his wrist free and hiked the dark male's leg up to his hip, placing him in a position to receive.

Naraku did not pull away, but instead let a couple of tentacles slip out of his back and make their way behind Sesshomaru. The dog stiffened briefly when he suddenly felt a caress on his backside and gentle probing, as if to remind him that his actions would have consequences. "How long do you think you can fight against what you so desire?" Naraku's voice dripped with hunger as the two again stood at a standstill. It's not that the dog didn't like the idea, for Sesshomaru had a secret.

Due to the higher survival rate of males, being generally stronger and faster than their female counterparts, demons developed a unique survival mechanism. They could change their genders. When females were in short supply, as they often were, this was a way to ensure their species could continue to procreate. Now, this transition was not without consequence. It was excruciatingly painful, torturous even, and could have other "complications." It could also only be done once in any given demon's life, preventing multiple "switches." Primarily, it was males that turned female, but every now and then, under very specific circumstances, a female demon would transition into being male. This was usually only done in the circumstance of royalty, where a firstborn needed to be an heir. Sesshomaru, was one such example. Other than his parents, the only surviving one being his own mother, no one knew that he was actually born female, since he was ushered into his transition before being presented as the new heir to the western lands. For all intents and purposes, he was completely male, and kept his secret securely veiled. No one questioned him, and he kept his only _complication_ well hidden, even from his mother.

What was his secret? He still harbored the sexual preference of a female. He found no desire in the company of females; even the scent of a bitch in the height of her heat did nothing for him. He desired males, but to dominate a strong male, as the alpha in him called for, was not as straightforward as claiming a simpering bitch. It was the complication he lived with. This left him lost in a haze of sexual confusion; it was the only residual and it was infuriating how Naraku seemed to pick up on it.

"Why do you hesitate, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku regained his wandering attention. "I thought this was what you wanted."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru separated them again, jumping away and staring down the overly cocky, dark male before him. He raised his claws and cracked his knuckles in warning, letting a bit of poison bleed from the tips of the razor sharp points, "Do not presume to overestimate your worth."

"But of course," Naraku taunted with dry sarcasm, letting his gaze travel down the expanse of muscle to settle on the seeping, throbbing rod of the other, "your 'flawless' self control is proof enough of your 'disinterest.' " Sesshomaru only glared harder.

Naraku was correct; this was far from the first time Sesshomaru intentionally sought him out. He was very _interested_ , had been ever since Naraku emerged from Mount Hakurei, his massive aura thrumming heatedly against his own. From that day on, Sesshomaru hunted down Naraku with the goal to _take_ his heart, not kill him. His _complication,_ his preference was so rare, it was doubtful that any others would feel the same as he, so force would more likely have the desired results instead of coercion. "You will concede," Sesshomaru informed him of the inevitable.

The dog demon recalled the recent battle in the border between this life and the next, at his father's grave, where even after he tore Naraku's body to shreds, he still could not find Naraku's heart. It would be the leverage needed to force the spider to submit, but where was it? His search thus far had come up empty; the spider was better at hiding than any other prey he'd hunted down and it was only adding to his mounting frustration on the matter. He would have him.

Not only did Naraku act as his equal, proving his strength over and over, but Naraku was one of the very few males who was up to his standards for power and appearance. His amalgamated nature also allowed him to shift his anatomy, giving him the capability of bearing offspring, due to his unique body composition. Naraku would be capable of carrying the offspring his mother was pressuring him to sire. She had no idea he harbored any complications, since Sesshomaru never let it show. He even went so far as to bring the occasional concubine to his chambers and order them to fake the appropriate noises to keep up his ruse. None were the wiser, except strangely, for Naraku; he alone seemed to catch on that something different about him.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru," Naraku circled, but Sesshomaru turned, keeping the spider in view at all times. He knew better than to let this cunning demon get behind him. "What are your intentions? Is it just power you seek?"

"You will bear my heir, Naraku," Sesshomaru declared with his usual air of absolute confidence.

"Oh, I see. You think to breed me, do you not?" Naraku pondered aloud. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement; we can both get what we desire?"

Making a deal had not been in the picture, but since he could not find Naraku's heart at this time, it may be tolerable, depending on what the deceptive spider asked of him, "State your terms."

"I want what I have always wanted, Sesshomaru: your power," Naraku's eyes flashed at the very thought. "You do understand what I am, yes?" Daringly, Naraku turned his back and began fingering a low branch that hung over the spring they were still standing in. "My body is still incomplete; in this state, I'm not sure I could even give you what you seek." Sure, he could create incomplete replicas of himself in incarnations, but a true, blood born heir; he lacked the necessary pieces of himself to reproduce as such. Sesshomaru had more power than he would likely ever need, he overflowed with it, and if Naraku absorbed even a small portion, he could finally make his own body complete. And he knew just how to go about it. "Even if you did manage to take me in this moment, nothing would come of it." He heard Sesshomaru's growl of frustration, but didn't turn to look at him as a smirk found its way onto his face as well. "There is a way," Naraku paused, pushing the already unstable dog closer to the edge, "you could, _fill me_ with your essence, your power." Imbue it right into his seed and transfer his power directly to the other. "It will only take hold once my body is complete though," just to irk him further, thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of the usually so composed being behind him, he added, "it may take _quite_ some time."

(A/N: Lemon Alert!)

Sesshomaru rushed him, his lone hand taking a harsh grip on the back of the dark-haired male's neck and forcing him down before he could object. Naraku caught himself with his hands out in front of him as the dog urged his legs apart with his own.

"I accept your terms," was the only warning Naraku had before Sesshomaru tore into him. A deep grunt was torn from Naraku but he paid the pain no mind; it was much less than being torn to pieces that was sure. Sesshomaru watched the skin on Naraku's back around the spider scar ripple and shift before a series of tentacles cut through his skin. No gentleness was shown between them as Naraku's tentacles did the same to the dog covering him; invading his rear orifice and holding his body close. This was no lusty writhing; it was a brutally violent clash between the two most powerful beings in these lands.

Sesshomaru tightened his claws, letting the tips prick into the spider's skin in reprimand, but Naraku did not heed the warning and kept invading him as was being done to him. Any lesser demon would have passed out from the brutal pounding, let alone trying to defy the dog further, but Naraku was no lesser demon himself. The two crashed with immense force and speed. Sweat formed on their bodies, mixing with the water from the hot springs and their breathing grew ragged and laced with feral growls and hisses.

Surprising Naraku, Sesshomaru released his neck and instead reached around and gripped his hardened member. Worry shot through Naraku briefly, alarmed the violent dog might physically remove that part of him, but his touch was not caustic. He stroked with the same intense rhythm his hips were moving and Naraku surrendered to the pleasure building up inside him. His tentacle up Sesshomaru's rectum gentled as well, giving the equivalent pleasure and directing his appendage where it was desired.

The pressure built to unimaginable heights before the entangled pair convulsed and exploded against each other. Sesshomaru pulled himself tight against Naraku as his knot formed, anchoring them together with a domineering roar. What Naraku did not expect was to be absolutely flooded with power, so much he could barely take it all in. It was ambrosia feeling his body finally complete itself. If the dog hadn't knotted, preventing leakage, he surely wouldn't have been unable to hold it all. Sesshomaru made sure to complete their deal in one bout; giving him far more than he needed and insuring the other male would be carrying after this.

Still processing the power exchange and absorbing the energy, Naraku was brought out of his haze as Sesshomaru's fangs sliced through the skin on his neck, refusing to let go even as an explosion of miasma responded in defense. Naraku thrashed in attempt to separate them, but with Sesshomaru locked onto him in two places, it was not to succeed. Sesshomaru's toxic saliva leached into the punctures, spreading through Naraku's flesh and forming a permanent mark.

As soon as Sesshomaru released his jaw lock, Naraku tried to rid the mark from his body with his instantaneous healing abilities. His efforts were in vain, and just like the irksome scar on his back, no matter how hard he tried, the mark would not fade. Sesshomaru's poison was too potent for his own to destroy. Lifting his hand to his neck, he ground out, " _That_ was not part of our deal."

"I will not have an illegitimate heir," Sesshomaru stated, "it goes without saying." Naraku tried to move away, only to find Sesshomaru still anchored inside him and gave an annoyed growl in response. "You will stay."

"I already figured that out," Naraku snapped, no longer pleased with the deal he had made.

"Until the pup is born," Sesshomaru clarified.

"What?!" he wasn't serious, was he? But then, Sesshomaru was always serious.

"You will remain under my protection, within my sight, until my heir is born," the dog ordered. "At such time, I may choose to release you," he touched his claws to the crescent moon mark on the side of Naraku's neck, making him shiver involuntarily, "or, I may choose to _keep_ you."

"I am not some bitch you can dominate!" Naraku bit out, like hell he'd allow Sesshomaru to command him.

Sesshomaru never had been terribly interesting in those subservient female dogs; he would thoroughly enjoy the challenge his new mate presented. That ever rare, dangerous smirk came to the dog demon's lips, "I know."

* * *

(A/N: Between the two of them, I have a hard time picking a favorite; it usually alternates. But even when I favor Naraku, I ALWAYS see Sesshomaru as the Alpha.)


End file.
